Official
by trufflemores
Summary: Early!Klaine revealing that they're dating to the New Directions for the first time via Rachel and Mercedes. Prompted by and written for the wonderful Caroline. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

Kurt's phone buzzed again for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Maybe you should answer it," Blaine said, breaking away from their kiss long enough to spare a concerned glance at Kurt's phone on the nightstand while Kurt groaned and rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder. Even double-layered as he was in a blazer and white dress shirt underneath, the warmth from Blaine's skin was readily detected; Kurt wanted to wrap himself in it, grateful that Blaine took the hint to wrap his arms around Kurt's lower back. Tapping a mindless pattern against his back, Blaine asked, "What if it's important?"

"Is it Rachel?" Kurt replied, not lifting his head.

Blaine shifted to grab the phone, answering after a moment, "Uh huh."

"It's not that important," Kurt assured, sitting up to kiss him again, just once.

It lingered long enough that one kiss became two and three almost before Kurt had even noticed that he was helping Blaine shuffle out of his blazer. They weren't likely to be walked in on – Blaine's roommate Nathaniel was away for the weekend, and Blaine had thoughtfully remembered to lock the door after Nick and Thad had interrupted them the last time, cooing and making kissy noises at them every time they entered a room thereafter – but Kurt still stepped back mentally as he pushed the blazer off Blaine's shoulders, flustered but still steady.

It was hard for him to not pause and admire the well-sculpted edges of Blaine's shoulders underneath his tight-fitting shirt, but he didn't want the blush that would inevitably steal across his cheeks to give his gawking admiration away. Closing the distance between them, he kissed Blaine instead, following him as he leaned back against the pillows still made against the center of his bed.

Despite having eagerly stolen away at every opportunity to make out, they still left all the lights and nearly all of their clothes on – shoes and outer coats alone were quickly discarded. Even so, it felt amazing in a way that Kurt hadn't expected. He'd seen couples kiss before, he still hadn't known how _good _it would feel to just kiss and kiss and kiss.

Maybe it was just the fact that Blaine was his first, or that it was their first week of being _boyfriends, _or that everything from the little smiles and the space on the couch that Blaine reserved for him to the way their hands fit together made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Either way, it was amazing.

Until his phone buzzed again.

Willing himself away from the prickly edge of _I swear to God, Rachel_, Kurt sat up and swiped his phone from the table, answering on the third ring. "Rachel?"

"_Oh my God, Kurt! Why weren't you picking up? This is important._"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and willing himself to be patient, Kurt released it and said, "Rachel." He melted a little in spite of himself when Blaine sat up and idly started rubbing his back. "What's important?"

"_Prom dress shopping, Kurt. I refuse to be outdone by Quinn._"

Kurt groaned softly, refusing to let his impatience show as he pointed out, "Prom's four weeks away, Rachel."

"_And Mercedes and I want to find the best dresses before everyone else gets to them," _Rachel reasoned. Sensing weakness, she added, "_If you don't say yes then I'll send you pictures of every dress until you say yes to one._"

Kurt knew she would honor the promise, making his resolve to refuse waver. Even though the prospect of spending hours on a weekend at the mall with Rachel and Mercedes when he could be spending time with his new boyfriend was agonizing, he doubted that he would be able to focus on anything until they were satisfied. And, had making out with Blaine not been a viable alternative, then he wouldn't have minded an excuse to window-shop and spend some time outside of the house.

Aware that Rachel knew this, Kurt spared a glance at Blaine, resting his cheek on Kurt's shoulder placidly, before inspiration struck. Hesitating, he cut Rachel's latest tirade about Quinn off with a gentle, "Can I bring a friend?"

Blaine tilted his head up and arched an eyebrow questioningly at Kurt, smiling at what he saw before tucking his cheek back against his shoulder. Letting the fingers of his free hand tangle with Blaine's, Kurt itched to add, "_It's Blaine,_" before biting his tongue.

"_Is it one of your Warbler friends?" _Rachel asked. Then, cottoning on, she added with scarcely disguised delight, "_Someone special?"_

"Mmhm," Kurt allowed, reverting to aloofness as soon as she squealed and demanded details. "No, no, it's late and I have homework, I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? _Good night, _Rachel." He hung up before she could respond – a glimpse showed that she'd already texted him the time and meeting place – before setting his phone aside and returning his attention to Blaine.

"Someone special, huh?" Waggling his eyebrows a bit, Blaine laughed when Kurt rolled his eyes, tugging him in by his tie for a kiss.

"You don't mind, do you?" he added belatedly once they'd settled down again.

Blaine pretended to mull it over for a moment, at last shaking his head. "Is it a date?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I guess that depends on how much time I actually get to spend with you," Kurt said.

"You're spending time with me now," Blaine pointed out, smiling up at him.

Smiling back, Kurt leaned in for another kiss, agreeing, "That I am."

After that, conversation seemed rather overrated.

. o .

"You know you could have just told me you were bringing Blaine," Rachel said, looking genuinely disappointed even as she bounded up for hugs from both of them.

Blaine laughed, good-natured and accepting of his fate as he returned her hug. "It's good to see you, too, Rachel."

"It's not that I'm disappointed to see you," Rachel said, brushing invisible lint off his shoulders before adding, "you're just not who I was expecting. No offense but you two aren't really _special _anymore."

"Ouch," Kurt said dryly, accepting a hug from her carefully while Mercedes waved at them and walked over, toting a handful of bags already. "Hey, 'Cedes."

"I have to say, as happy as I am to see you, Kurt, it is so nice to see you out of uniform," Mercedes said, directing her attention at Blaine and then back at Kurt again. "Hold up. You said you were bringing someone special. Where is he?" Then, squinting suspiciously between them, she added, "He's not going to serenade you, is he?"

Cheeks turning red from remembered embarrassment, Blaine opened his mouth to respond before Kurt gently cut him off by reaching down and squeezing his hand. "No, he isn't," Kurt assured, returning his attention to them and smiling helplessly.

"Rachel, Mercedes, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend," he finished, tugging Blaine forward a little pointedly.

"Oh my God, are you two _serious,_" Mercedes laughed, even as Rachel squealed and flung her arms around Blaine a second time.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Needless to say, it wasn't much of a date when it came to hand-holding or affectionate cheek kisses – Kurt barely managed to pry Rachel from Blaine's side – but it was still a date in Kurt's mind.

Because even if he had to sit back and settle for watching Blaine from afar for a while, Kurt felt for the entirety of the shopping trip the warmth of the notion of _look at him; he's mine._


End file.
